This invention relates to tapered block copolymers with vinylarene terminal blocks.
In another aspect, this invention relates to a method of preparing tapered block copolymers with vinylarene terminal blocks by charging of an organometal initiator and a vinyl-substituted aromatic compound with a sequence of more of the initiator and vinyl-substituted aromatic compound, optionally, a conjugated diene, a combination of the vinyl-substituted aromatic compound and a conjugated diene, and finally more of the vinyl-substituted aromatic compound.
Polymerization of styrene and butadiene with organolithium initiators to produce block copolymers in which one or more non-elastomeric polymer blocks are bonded to one or more elastomeric polymer blocks has been disclosed. Similarly, styrene and butadiene with terminal tapered blocks have been prepared by sequential charging of initiator and monomers to the polymerization zone to produce block copolymers suitable for manufacture of transparent colorless packages, wrap, and like articles. There is a continuing need for transparent colorless material with good environmental stress crack resistance properties for packaging and related industries, especially in the food and medical packaging industry where large varieties of products are employed. It is essential in food packaging that the articles employed do not allow leakage or contamination of the product. A particularly difficult problem is encountered when the plastic containers are used for food products having oily bases such as butter, lard, margarine, cooking oil, salad dressing and the like. The environmental stresses created by these oily bases often result in failure of the container.